1. Field of the Inventions
The inventions disclosed herein relate to the production of nano-sized particles. In particular, the inventions relate to the vaporization and condensation of material for forming nano-sized particles of the material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for producing nanoparticles generally fall into one of three categories, namely: mechanical, chemical or thermal processing. In mechanical processes, nanopowders are commonly made by crushing techniques such as ball milling. There are several disadvantages to this approach. The grinding media and the mill wear away and combine with the nanomaterial, contaminating the final product. Additionally, nanoparticles produced by ball milling tend to be non-uniform in size and shape and have a wide distribution of particle sizes.
Chemical processes can be used to create nanomaterials through reactions that cause particles to precipitate out of a solution, typically by reduction of organo-metallic materials. Such methods can produce powders contaminated by unreacted materials such as carbon. Additionally, precipitation tends to form large particles and agglomerates rather than nano-scale particles.
Thermal processes utilize vaporization and quenching phases to form nano-scale particles. Such known processes have accomplished vaporization using techniques such as joule heating, plasma torch synthesis, combustion flame, exploding wires, spark erosion, ion collision, laser ablation and electron beam evaporation. Plasma torch synthesis tends to produce particles with a wide distribution of particle sizes as do exploding wire and combustion flame synthesis. Ion collision and electron beam evaporation tend to be too slow for commercial processes. Laser ablation has the disadvantage of being extremely expensive due to an inherent energy inefficiency.
Joule heating has been used in the past to create metal vapors that were condensed to nanomaterials in rapidly flowing turbulent quench gases. This process produces particles with a large size distribution, uses large quantities of gas, and is difficult to scale to commercial bulk production.